goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Origins of Sirended
Renoi Cuts School 3: ''The Origins of Sirended ''is an upcoming 2019 animated feature film created by RXFantasy & HeavenlySteven. It is scheduled to be released on WIP Premise After the events of "Storm King Kills JoJo Siwa and Gets Grounded", In "The Secrets of Harmonia", Joker and the group of undetachable heroes are looking for mysteries about the once beautiful kingdom called Harmonia, where happiness and harmony had once reside and they saw that Princess Paula, her parents King and Queen Peacemaker, Tyrell the White Bird, Goofy the Jester, Starla, Mayor Goodwill and many other Harmonians are all turned into statues. Morgana then tells the petrified Paula that the kingdom itself and the people themselves will be restored to normal. Suddenly, the whip comes out of nowhere and the shadow person is revealed to be... Kollector, the six-armed jewel collector. Later, Kirby and his friends are being transported to the fallen kingdom of Harmonia and began unlocking the kingdom's secrets. Characters Heroes * Renoi Redbolt * Reami Redbolt * Blinky The Tronebot * Carbuncle '('PuyoPuyo Series) * Dragemo The Eurotunedragon * Noob '('ROBLOX Series) * Princess Paula * King Peacemaker * Queen Peacemaker * Tyrell The White Bird * Goofy The Jester * Starla * Mayor Goodwill * Etemon * Jago * C. Thunder * Joker * Morgana * Shadow Man * Tempest * Grubber * Sash Lilac * Sirica * Tyred The Herobot * Danny (The Adventures of Super Smash Bros) * Robby (The Adventures of Super Smash Bros) * Margaret (The Adventures of Super Smash Bros) And many more characters Villains * Antiquam, the enormous powerful creature whose head is being comprised of stone. Antiquam is the one who is responsible for turning all of Harmonia's people into lifeless statues. Described as the original character, Antiquam serves as the central antagonist of the film. Antiquam's name is portmanteau of "antiqua" and "petram", Latin for "ancient rock". * Sirended, the common antagonist of the film. * Pebble * Cato * Gurbir * The Hard Boiled Heavies '('Sonic Mania) * Storm King '('MLP: The Movie) * Dr. Robotnik * Harriet * Mr. M * Mr. L * Gannondorf '('The Legend of Zelda) * Cinder '('Killer Instinct) * Fulgore '('Killer Instinct) * Eyedol '('Killer Instinct) * Hisako '('Killer Instinct) * Kollector '('Mortal Kombat 11) * And many more characters News and Updates * April 20, 2019 - The reveal trailer is released to the public. * May 1, 2019 - Scene 1 of TOOS is released. * May 2, 2019 - Scene 2 of TOOS is released. * May 17, 2019 - The Origins of Sirended's released date was changed to June 1st, following RXFantasy's 2-week hiatus from making videos. * May 18, 2019 - The preview for Scene 3 of TOOS is released. * May 29, 2019 '''- TOOS is changing the date again to Late Summer 2019 * '''June 30, 2019 - Is it Benna The ExEbot?! Trailer Soon, Tyred The Herobot Trailer Soon. Inspired by Descendants 3 * October 5, 2019 '''- Scene 4 of TOOS is trailer. * '''October '11, 2019 '- 10 wishlist characters not will they seen. * 'October 13, 2019 '- Scene 5 of TOOS is released. Category:2019 films Category:Movies